


E (Last)

by Krnmry



Series: Yaoi and Yuri oneshots [5]
Category: Transit Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krnmry/pseuds/Krnmry
Summary: Yui and Sayuri meet at a cafe.
Relationships: Hayama Sayuri/Shida Yui
Series: Yaoi and Yuri oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207979





	E (Last)

Yui was a photographer. She took pictures of many things and always went according to a theme. Her theme always changed every month. Her theme this time was cafe and so she went to cafe in the morning.

After getting permission to take photos of the cafe, she sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. A few seconds later, her coffee had been delivered and she had taken a few pictures of it.

''Excuse me? Can I sit here? Every other seat is taken,'' She looked up to see a girl with short brown hair. The girl was wearing a highschool uniform which made Yui feel bad for staring at her at all. ''Of course you can,'' Yui smiled as the girl sat down on the opposite side of her.

''What's your name? I'm Sayuri,'' The girl said as she waited for her drink. Yui looked up from her coffee and said, ''I'm Yui.'' ''Do you like photography?'' Sayuri asked, looking at Yui's camera. ''Yeah, I'm a photographer.''

There was silence after that as they both stared at each other. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

''Here's your latte, ma'am.'' Sayuri looked away, thanking the worker. She was about to take a sip of the latte when Yui asked if she could take a photo for her new theme. ''Theme?'' Sayuri questioned. ''Ah, I always have a theme for my photos. I change the theme every month,'' She explained. ''Oh? You can indeed take a photo of me,'' She smiled as she lifted the latte to her lips.

Yui took a few photos of Sayuri before taking a look at them. ''Are they good?'' Sayuri asked. Yui nodded, ''I'll show you them when I print them.'' ''Are we going to see each other again?'' Sayuri suddenly asked. Yui gulped as she realised that she may not be able to see Sayuri again. ''I have an idea, let's exchange numbers and meetup somewhere at the start of every month.'' ''Why at the start of every month?'' Yui asked. ''Because you change your theme every month and I really want to help you take photos!'' Sayuri smiled.

''Oh? Sure,'' Yui took out her phone and they exchanged numbers.

~~~

Yui and Sayuri met up in a field with a lot of flowers. Yui's theme for this month was, of course, flowers. ''Are you gonna take solo shots of the flowers first?'' Sayuri asked. Yui shook her head. ''Can you lay in the flowers?'' She asked, Sayuri doing so.

Yui stood by Sayuri's feet and took a photo. Sayuri accidently pointed her toes out and made Yui fall on top of her. They both froze for a few seconds as they stared into each others eyes before Yui rolled off of Sayuri. They both started laughing.

''Ah! You should take a photo of us right now.'' Sayuri suggested as Yui lifted her camera up. She took a picture of the both of them. ''Oh, Sayuri, I also printed those photos.'' She took the photos out of her pocket and handed them to Sayuri. She looked through the photos and found the one of her sipping on the latte. ''I do look really pretty in this photo,'' She smiled.

''You're really good at taking pictures.'' Sayuri said as she gave the photo back to Yui. ''Really? Thank you,'' There was a bit of a silence as they laid closer to each other.

''Will this be the last time I see you?'' Sayuri asked. ''Nope! I'll be seeing you next month as well,'' They both giggled.

~~~

This time, Yui and Sayuri met up at a beach. Yui hadn't done a beach theme surprisingly and also thought it would be fun.

The weather wasn't sunny but it wasn't rainy either. They both felt as if this had been perfect weather to have today.

''Sayuri, can you stand in the water for me?'' Sayuri stood in the water and Yui took a few photos with different poses. ''I have an idea! I can sit in the water,'' ''What about your dress?'' Yui asked. Sayuri said nothing as she sat cross legged in the water. ''I can dry off later,'' She looked back at Yui and smiled.

Yui snapped a few photos before stepping into the water as well. ''You should sit down too!'' Sayuri said. ''I don't want to- Hey!'' Sayuri pulled Yui into the water. ''It's cold!'' Yui exclaimed as she sat up, her whole body was soaked. ''You'll get used to it,'' Sayuri said

''Take another photo!'' Yui snapped a photo of the two of them before they stared at the ocean.

''Will this be the last time I see you?'' Sayuri asked. Yui shook her head, ''Of course not.''

~~~

The next theme was clothes. Yui never had it on her list but she of course wanted Sayuri to model specially. She and Sayuri bought an outfit for each other beforehand so they could both model since Sayuri wanted to try and take a picture with Yui's camera. They were currently at Yui's apartment.

''Yui, you should model first!'' Sayuri said as she handed Yui a bag of clothes. ''Uh, sure?'' Yui got dressed in the first outfit which was a white sweater and denim jeans with boots. ''You look really good!'' Sayuri said as she took about three picture of Yui.

''Alright, your turn.'' Yui handed Sayuri a bag of clothes. Sayuri came out wearing a buttoned up shirt and long pants. She put her hands on her hips as she smiled at the camera. ''Looking good,'' Yui smiled when she stopped taking pictures.

''And, like always, let's take a photo together.'' Sayuri said. They both sat down on Yui's couch. Yui leaned on Sayuri while taking the photo. Yui giggled when she looked at the photo. ''What's wrong with the photo?'' ''Nothing. Your ears are just really red!'' Sayuri pouted, looking at the photo. ''Your ears are red too!'' She pointed out smugly.

Yui pouted too before they broke into a fit of giggles, falling on top of each other. They didn't say anything as they smiled at each other. Yui leaned in and kissed Sayuri's lips. Sayuri was surprised at first before she kissed back. ''Is this wrong?'' ''It feels so wrong but it feels so right too. I really don't know what to tell you.'' Yui got off of Sayuri.

Sayuri sat up and frowned at Yui's guilty face. ''Yui! I love you!'' She shouted, closing her eyes. Yui widened her eyes. ''Sayuri, I love you too!'' They both hugged each other, kneeling on the floor. ''This won't be the last time I see you, right?'' Sayuri asked. ''No.'' Yui hugged her tighter.

~~~

A day before Yui and Sayuri were supposed to meetup, Yui gotten a visit from her mother. She hadn't seen her in awhile and so she was very happy.

Yui placed a cup of coffee on the table before she sat opposite to her mother. ''Yui, I wanted to talk to you about something.'' ''What?'' Her mother sighed before saying, ''I'm moving to America and I think you should come with. There will great opportunities for you there and I'm sure you'll be able to learn English fast.''

Yui pursed her lips and said, ''No. I want to stay here.'' ''I thought you would say something like that but I bought two plane tickets already.'' She placed the plane tickets on the table. Yui knew her mother wouldn't find anyone else and the ticket would go to waste.

''Fine then. When are we going to go?'' Yui asked. ''Two days from now,'' She said.

Yui sighed when her mother had left and put her head on her table, crying into her arms for hours on end.

~~~

The next day, Yui had met up with Sayuri. Yui took her to a clothing shop.

''I thought we already did clothing?'' Sayuri said as they browsed the shop. ''We did, but, there's a certain aesthetic I want to do with you,'' She said as she picked out a few clothes. They paid for the clothes and went to Yui's apartment.

''Let's get dressed and then we'll go somewhere else,'' Yui said as they quickly got dressed. Yui wore a blue and purple striped shirt with black pants and Sayuri wore a bright yellow shirt with a red skirt.

Yui took the both of them to a park bench. ''We're going to take picture on the bench?'' Yui nodded. ''I'm going to let you take a picture again as well,'' She said as she took a picture of the empty bench. ''Sit on the right side,''

Sayuri sat down on the right side of the bench and Yui took a very quick picture. ''Alright, now you need to take a picture of me,'' Yui handed her camera to Sayuri before she sat down on the left side of the bench. ''Take one picture!'' Yui said.

Sayuri snapped a picture before smiling. ''Are we going to take a picture together now?'' Sayuri asked. Yui said nothing as she stood up. Sayuri handed her the camera back she asked someone to take a picture of them together. Sayuri raised an eyebrow but went to sit down on the right side of the bench again, Yui sitting next to her. The person took one picture before they both held hands.

They took another picture before Yui said that that was all. ''Thank you very much!'' She bowed. ''It's my pleasure.'' The person smiled before walking on.

''So, Yui, will this be the last time I see you?'' Sayuri asked. Yui frowned before saying, ''Actually, I have to move with my mother to America. I didn't want to go but I have to.'' Sayuri frowned, ''Can I see you tomorrow?'' ''We're leaving tomorrow at 6AM. I'm sorry.'' Yui engulfed Sayuri in a hug. They both cried into each others shoulders.

''P-Please, tell me that we'll see each other again. Please.'' Sayuri begged. ''I promise. I promise that we'll see each other again,'' Yui hugged Sayuri tighter, not wanting to let go.

~~~

It had been three years since Yui left and Sayuri was still sad about it. She couldn't bare to look at the photos they took together. She couldn't bare wearing the clothes Yui bought for her and she couldn't bare going back to the cafe they had both met.

She often dreamed of Yui coming out of nowhere. They had lost contact a long time ago as well. She cried into her pillow so much and always turned it around when she went to sleep. She couldn't bare not having Yui with her. She didn't leave her home much either. This felt like torture.

Today, she wanted to get over Yui. She desperately wanted to get over Yui. So, she got dressed in the same outfit that Yui had gotten her. The bright yellow shirt and red skirt. She looked at the photos that Yui had taken of her and the two of them. She felt the need to cry but shook her head, putting them down again.

And, for once, she left the house. Her first stop was the cafe they had met at.

She arrived at the cafe and ordered a cup of coffee as well as a latte. She then sat at the same table they sat at that day. She waited for her order. As soon as it had arrived, she moved the coffee to the opposite end of the table. She took out her phone and took a selfie of her drinking the latte. She didn't like coffee but drank the cup anyway.

As soon as she finished, she paid and left. Her next stop was the park. She needed to go to that same bench.

She quickly sat down on the right side of the bench and took out her phone, taking a selfie. She didn't notice that someone had sat down next to her.

''You're really good at taking photos,'' The person said. ''Thank-'' She looked over the person before widening her eyes. Immediately tears began to fall. ''Yui?!'' Yui gave her a smile as she hugged Sayuri. ''I'm back at last. I managed to convince my mother to let me move back here. This time, we'll stay together forever.'' Yui said.

''I know we will.'' Sayuri smiled, enjoying Yui's warmth. Yui pulled away from the hug and cupped Sayuri's cheek. ''We should move in together,'' She suggested. ''I think that's a good idea,'' Sayuri said before Yui kissed her.

Sayuri was happy to be with Yui once again.


End file.
